


Always and Furr-ever

by dimpled_halo



Series: Meow [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Kitten Harry Styles, Leashes, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Their box of hidden gems under the bed calls to him and he reaches for it taking the lid off as soon as it’s in his hands. Harry runs his fingers over the items, things he and Louis have collected throughout the years they’ve been together. It feels like just yesterday that Louis had got him his cat ears, collar, and tail. He’d felt so cared for, so loved. He still does. Right now, he wants nothing more than for Louis to take him apart piece by piece then put him back together. Louis’ care, his touch never ceases to make Harry feel whole. Like he’s missing a piece of the puzzle and Louis knows exactly which one will fit.-Or, Harry has a bad day and needs Louis to take care of him when he gets home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Meow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590394
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Always and Furr-ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth but I'm not even sorry.
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic Here, Kitty. You don't really have to read that to read this. 
> 
> Please note that Harry and Louis have had a conversation about their limits, safewords, kinks, etc. outside of the fic. This fic takes place a few years after the last one so they've been doing this for a while and have become very well informed and practiced in proper BDSM etiquette. Practice safe sex guys! and please don't use this fic as any sort of BDSM guide or anything.
> 
> Again, thank you Lynda for looking this over for me. You're the bestest!

The door creaks open, his home welcoming him like a warm hug. Harry lets out a long sigh, closing the door behind him. He leans against it, closing his eyes. All he hears is the voice of his university advisor telling him he might not graduate this semester as he’d planned. The voices of his superiors at the internship he’s been working his ass off at also filters through. Always making him feel like he’s only good enough to fetch them a cup a coffee and maybe if he’s deemed worthy enough, lunch. He tosses his knapsack to the side and slips his shoes from his feet.

His bones feel so heavy he sinks down to the floor. Louis is due to be home soon so Harry uses that fact to give him the energy he needs to crawl on all fours over to their bedroom. Their box of hidden gems under the bed calls to him and he reaches for it taking the lid off as soon as it’s in his hands. Harry runs his fingers over the items, things he and Louis have collected throughout the years they’ve been together. It feels like just yesterday that Louis had got him his cat ears, collar, and tail. He’d felt so cared for, so loved. He still does. Right now, he wants nothing more than for Louis to take him apart piece by piece then put him back together.

Louis’ care, his touch never ceases to make Harry feel whole. Like he’s missing a piece of the puzzle and Louis knows exactly which one will fit. The black leather collar with the tag that has  _ Louis’ pet  _ engraved on it is on top of all the other ones. Each collar Harry owns means something different when they play. The pink one is for when Harry mainly just wants to cuddle and have Louis pet his hair while he sits at his master’s feet. The black one with silver spikes is used on Harry when he’s being a bad kitten and Louis needs to discipline him with punishment. And then there’s the one Harry is grabbing with the tag. This one is used when Harry needs it all. He needs Louis to treat him like his kitten, so much so that Harry drifts away into that place that makes him feel amazing. Better than anyone’s ever made him feel.

Unclasping the collar, Harry places it around his neck and fastens it. He strips out of his clothes before getting his kitten ears on top of his head and grabbing his favorite fluffy tail plug with the gray and black fur. Slicking up his fingers with lube, still on all fours, Harry reaches back to finger himself open. He does a quick job, starting with one finger and working his way to three in no time. The plug slides in making him groan at the full feeling. Harry’s body shudders while his ass adjusts to the intrusion. 

Harry turns to crawl out of the bedroom to wait for Louis by the door on his knees. He sits on top of his feet and groans when the plug pushes in further at the movement. Harry’s cock is already half-hard just waiting for Louis. The anticipation itself is making Harry get a little fuzzy. He takes a deep breath, placing his palms on his bare thighs. To help himself stay present, he focuses on his breathing to give him something to do until Louis arrives. It doesn’t take long, maybe about fifteen minutes before heavy footsteps are heard outside of their flat. Harry’s heart stutters and his breathing quickens. 

This is it. It’s time to lose himself in his role and be a good kitten for his master. 

The lock twists with a click and Harry straightens his posture. Louis doesn’t see him when he first comes inside. He places his keys at the hook on the nearby wall. When he finally does catch sight of Harry he freezes. It’s not the first time he’s come home to him like this, but it never ceases to make Harry preen with the way Louis stares at him so adoringly.

Louis approaches him in just two steps. His hand comes down to run his fingers through Harry’s curls, behind his ear. Harry instinctively leans into the touch, his eyes falling shut of their own volition. Louis is here. He’s going to make it all better now.

“How’s my good kitten?” Louis’ voice is deep and Harry loves how much this turns him on just as much when they play like this. 

Harry opens his eyes to shift them toward Louis, his lips curving into a smile. “Meow.”

Louis returns the smile, stars in his gaze. Harry loves him so much. Loves how he can just step into the role Harry needs him to be without question.

“Aww, baby. I missed you too,” Louis says continuing his hand movement on Harry’s head. “Would you like to come with me to the room so I can change into something more comfortable?”

Harry perks up at that. “Meow.”

Louis grabs the leash that’s hanging on the hook next to their keys. “Alright then. Come on kitten.” He attaches the leash to Harry’s collar. That action has Harry clenching around the plug and holding back a groan.

As soon as he feels the tug of the leash he follows Louis along, crawling behind his master like the good kitten he is. They get to the bedroom and Louis attaches the leash to the doorknob. 

“Sit still for me. I’ll just be a moment.”

Harry sits on his knees again, his hands resting on his thighs and watching Louis’ every move. Louis is so perfect. From the way his hair swoops on his head, the arch on his back, the dimples on his spine and the curve of his ass. Everything is perfection. He’s always loved every part of him and getting to watch him as a spectator as he undresses from his work clothes into something more comfortable like sweatpants and a simple t-shirt with holes in it. Harry’s cock twitches at the sight. He continues to sit patiently for his master continuing to show how good he can be, knowing there will be a reward worth the wait.

“Okay kitten, let’s go,” Louis says. Harry startles a bit, being so caught up in his thoughts of Louis that he doesn’t notice when his master is finished getting dressed.

Louis pulls him toward the hallway and into their kitchen. “Are you hungry, kitten?”

Harry gazes at his master with a smirk. “Meow.”

“Hmm. I thought so. Let’s see what I can get for you to eat,” Louis says looking through the fridge and sifting through the cabinets. 

Harry sits on his haunches. He can’t see what Louis is preparing on the counter from where he is, but Harry trusts that his master will give him what he needs. He must also be preparing something for himself because he takes longer than usual. Harry doesn’t mind the wait. He’d wait for Louis as long as it takes.

“I’m almost done here. How about you go wait for me by the table?” Louis orders releasing Harry from the leash.

“Meow,” Harry says, turning to do what his master instructed. He crawls across the hardwood floor, his knees starting to ache. When he gets to their small dining table, he kneels by Louis’ chair, waiting for his master to bring their food. 

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Louis to appear, a proud smile on his face.

“You’re being such a good kitten. Here you go, sweetheart. Eat up.” 

Louis lays Harry’s bowl on the floor. He’s prepared him some tuna. Harry meows appreciatively and crouches down to eat tongue out so he can scoop the food into his mouth. Louis’ hand comes down to pet Harry’s hair as they both eat. The action makes Harry’s eyes drift closed for a moment, almost wanting to purr at how good he feels being with his master.

When Harry finishes what’s in his bowl, he sits up again to wait for Louis who is still chewing on the sandwich he’d prepared for himself. He picks up his plate along with Harry’s bowl once he’s finished.

“Such a good kitten, eating everything I give you,” Louis praises. He walks away into the kitchen while Harry lets the words linger, making him preen at the praise. 

“Let’s go to the living room, baby.”

Harry was hoping they’d move things back to the bedroom, but it’s okay. He can work with this. It’s up to his master to decide what Harry needs anyway, and he’s more than willing to comply. Following Louis on his hands and knees, he settles on his designated soft kitten bed by the couch. The velvet fabric is a welcome reprieve after having crawled all over the hardwood floor. Louis settles on the couch, his legs touching Harry’s side.

“Why don’t we watch some TV?” Louis proposes, flicking the television to life and clicking through the channels before settling on a rerun of How I Met Your Mother. 

Harry almost pouts. If it were up to him, he and Louis would be making out, maybe with Harry sat on Louis’ lap his arms wrapped around his master’s neck. If he could, he'd live on Louis’ lap for the rest of his life. However, that’s not what Louis wants. So instead, Harry rests his head on his master’s lap and watches TV with him. Without fail, Louis’ fingers make their way through Harry’s hair and in no time he’s purring contentedly.

One episode of How I Met Your Mother turns into another and then another. Harry loses count after the third episode and he’s becoming more and more frustrated with Louis. It’s not that he doesn’t trust that his master knows best, but he’s getting kind of desperate here. There’s only so much petting can do for him and now Harry needs more. He glances over at Louis hoping to get some sort of read on his face as to when he’s planning to move things along. But Louis doesn’t pay any mind to Harry/ Instead, he laughs after Barney attempts and fails horribly at doing the naked man. Louis is gorgeous, even more so when he laughs. His eyes crinkle on the edges and they sparkle like no other. Harry could sit and stare at him all day. However, tonight he’s horny and he’s getting tired of sitting around and waiting.

So Harry pouts. Normally pouting is good enough to get Louis’ attention. He’ll ask what’s wrong and Harry will tell him or show him. Then Louis will give him what he wants. But it’s doing nothing tonight. 

Since the pout is ineffective, Harry resorts to letting out a long sigh. Doing that usually has a similar effect to the pout, but again it goes unnoticed. 

Harry noses at Louis’ knee to get him to look his way. Instead, it makes his master resume the petting of his hair, the back of his neck, and ears. 

At this point, Harry can’t take it anymore. He wants to move things along and since he can’t technically speak, he’s got to get Louis’ attention another way. Louis’ hand rests on his thigh so Harry leans in, opens his mouth and bites down on his flesh. It’s not a hard bite or one that will leave a mark, but it’s definitely enough to get Louis to look at him. Or more like glare at him.

Louis’ hand flies to Harry’s hair gripping so tight his neck arches against the leather of his collar and his cat ears shift on his head. A groan slips out of his mouth. Yes, this is what he wants. He might end up paying for it with a punishment later, but at this point, Harry is willing to bear through it. 

“Bad kitty!” Louis’ voice is harsh and deep, the timbre coursing through Harry’s body like static electricity. It makes his cock twitch. Not letting go of the grip on his hair, Louis’ other hand comes up to Harry’s face, squeezing his cheeks so much it makes his lips plump out. Louis kisses him harshly, biting at his bottom lip before pulling away just as quickly as he started. “Bad kittens get punished.”

Yes, yes, Harry wants to say but he keeps it to himself. Louis lets him go making Harry whine at the loss of his touch.

“Move. Over the table, come on,” Louis nudges Harry with his foot to prompt him into action. His head feels light as he twists his body to lean on the coffee table, his torso resting on the top of it. “Stay still.”

Louis shuffles around and walks away without another word. Harry tries to look to see where he went but there’s only so far he can stretch his neck without disobeying his master. Harry’s already pushing his luck so he gives up trying to figure out where Louis went and instead stares down at the black painted wood of the coffee table. 

Harry perks up when he hears Louis coming back. To show him how much of a good kitten he’s being he continues sitting still not even trying to glance his way, knowing Louis will talk to him when he finds it necessary. 

“Hands behind your back, kitten.” Louis’ voice makes Harry’s body twitch but he complies easily. The movement makes Harry sink on the table, cheek against the wood. It’s uncomfortable but not painful. At least not yet. 

Louis uses the leather straps to bind his wrists together. He pulls at them once he’s secured them to make sure they’re not too tight before humming, satisfied with his work. 

“Now, can you look over here for a moment, sweetheart?” Louis’ voice has gone from deep and rough to soft and sweet. Harry looks over his shoulder to find a smiling Louis. “I just need to check in with you real quick. I’m gonna gag you but if at any moment you need to use your safe word just begin humming the birthday song okay?”

Harry is about to nod in agreement but remembers for moments like these he needs to use his words. “Okay.”

Louis leans to peck him on the lips. “Good, kitten,” he says, “Now open your mouth.” The way his voice goes back to that dark and authoritative sound makes Harry whine. He parts his lips as Louis places the leather ring gag on his face, fastening it behind his head. “Since you’re a kitten that bites I need to gag you until you learn to behave.”

Harry moans when Louis shoves him back down to the table. 

“Now first things first. I need to give you a spanking for that little stunt you pulled. You can easily take thirty so I’m gonna give you fifty since this is a punishment after all,” Louis tells him. 

Louis resumes his grip on Harry’s hair and he begins slapping his hand on his ass. It’s hard, so hard the noise echoes throughout their apartment. Harry groans, each hit nudging the plug in his ass deeper and deeper. Louis alternates from one cheek to another, keeping Harry on his toes. After about fifteen spanks, Louis pauses for just a few seconds before he resumes his punishment. However this time instead of his hand, Louis is using something harder, more painful. 

“Ngh!” Harry groans as the leather strap makes contact with his skin again and again. It hurts in the most pleasurable way. Harry always knew he had a pain kink. Ever since he and Louis began a relationship they’ve come to discover that he’s a straight up masochist. And Louis, Louis is a sadist. So talk about a match made in heaven.

Harry’s ass feels hot. He continues taking each spanking so well. Louis is barely up to twenty which is a walk in the park for Harry. What he doesn’t expect is for Louis to change it up again. This time with another leather strap, however this one also has metal studs on them to give it an extra kick. As soon as the pointe studs make contact with Harry’s skin he lets out a guttural scream. Fuck, he’s going to have bruises for days, he loves it. 

Saliva has started drooling from his lips through the gag. Harry is sure he looks a mess but he doesn’t even care. At this point he’s lost count of how many spanks he’s got so far, but he trusts that Louis knows what he’s doing. Fuck, he always knows what he’s doing. Always knows how to take care of Harry to give him what he needs. 

Harry wants to come so bad, would do it at the drop of a hat at this point but he knows better than to come without Louis’ permission. And since he’s being punished Harry knows he’s not allowed to do that. 

Louis stops, his hands rubbing carefully at the sore skin of Harry’s ass. He wishes he could see the bruises he knows are blooming on his skin, knows Louis will take a picture and show him later. Loves pressing into them to make them ache, to remind him of who he belongs to. Knows that as soon as the bruises begin to fade he’ll want more and Louis will give them to him.

Before Harry can recover, Louis is removing the plug from his hole, spreading him open with both hands and licking into him.

Harry gasps, his head snapping up, eyes to the ceiling like he’s calling out to God. And if Harry believed in God he’d be thanking him for making Louis so perfect. For making his lips and tongue so unbelievably delectable and the source of most of Harry’s pleasure. If Harry wasn’t gagged right now he’d be crying out, chanting something incoherent. Instead he continues whining and letting out the most strangled noises he’s ever made. Tears leak from his eyes as he feels the sensation of Louis’ tongue fucking into him relentlessly. The scruff of his facial hair scraping the sensitive skin of his ass, hurting so fucking good. Louis knows Harry loves a good beard burn.

Harry concentrates on not coming. Knows that Louis is pushing him over the edge on purpose to see if Harry will break and disobey him. But he won’t. Not again tonight. 

Louis pulls away, Harry already misses the contact. He doesn’t have time to process it because Louis is yanking him by the hair and shoving his cock through the ring gag and into his mouth. Harry sputters at first but recovers, relaxing his throat to welcome Louis’ dick. He gags a little but Louis pulls out before pushing back in, fucking his mouth unforgivingly. 

Harry’s eyes trail up to Louis’ face. He groans when their gazes meet. Louis’ pupils are so blown there’s no trace of the ocean blue tint Harry loves waking up to every morning. 

The way Louis is panting and groaning, muttering how much of a good kitten Harry is being makes him preen. His eyes water but he continues to take it, can gag on Louis’ cock all day if he could. 

Louis pulls Harry away, his cock slipping out making a loud slurping sound. 

“Come on kitten, stand up for me,” Louis guides him up since Harry’s hands are still bound behind his back. The leather pinches at his wrists a little and he wobbles on his legs, but Louis holds onto him like an anchor. He’s guided behind the couch, Louis leaning him over it and spreading his legs wider. 

As soon as Harry’s torso hits the couch, Louis enters him without warning. He pulls at Harry’s hair while he pistons his hips into a punishing rhythm. Each thrust hits Harry’s prostate just right, it has him groaning in pleasure. He doesn’t know how much more he can take before he’s no longer able to hold off his orgasm. 

“Don’t worry love. Not much longer,” Louis pants as if he’s read Harry’s mind.

Harry hums. His hips begin pushing back to meet Louis’ thrusts but that only lasts a few seconds before a harsh slap hits his ass.

“Uh uh, kitten,” Louis tuts. “Keep doing that and I won’t let you come all night.”

Louis’ warning is enough to make Harry stop. All he wants to do is come and he’s not about to ruin that for himself. 

Harry knows Louis is getting close by the way his hips stutter against his. He wants to shout for Louis to give it to him, to give it all he’s got but the gag is still keeping him from saying anything. 

“Oh shit, baby. God you’re so perfect,” Louis groans.

Harry whines as Louis pulls on his hair so hard it makes him stand, his back flush against Louis’ chest.

Louis lips come up to Harry’s ear, his breath warm. He licks and nibbles at his lobe before whispering, “Come for me kitten.”

Harry’s body twitches and his eyes roll to the back of his head as ribbons of come shoot out of him. 

“That’s it baby, let go.”

Harry shivers doing just that. Louis has to hold on to him or else he’d be falling because his legs feel like giving out. 

It’s hazy and Harry is floating to that magical place that makes his problems go away. A place full of sunshine and rainbows and glitter. 

He doesn’t know when his gag comes off and he ends up on his knees but he trusts Louis, knows he’ll be taken care of while he’s away. It takes almost everything in him to look up at his master, his everything. Louis looks ethereal, staring down at Harry with his lips red bitten and parted as his hand moves fast, stroking himself. Harry knows what to do, has done it many times and will continue doing it for as long as Louis will allow it. He opens his mouth wide, sticks his tongue out, moaning, begging for Louis to give him what he wants. 

And he does. The warm streaks of Louis’ release paint most of Harry’s face, his cheeks, nose and eyes. Some of it manages to get in his mouth and he takes it gratefully. Swallowing everything his master will give him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry chants like a prayer. 

Louis’ hand touches Harry’s face. His finger spreads the come on his cheeks as he brings it down to Harry’s lips. Harry sucks each one of Louis’ fingers clean. He lives to see the proud look on his master’s face. It’s why he needs this, why he keeps doing this. Harry was made to please Louis.

Louis kneels before Harry, taking his face and pulling him into a kiss. It’s messy and needy but also sweet and delicate all at once. Louis pulls away to place gentle pecks on Harry’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and jaw. 

“You did so well, kitten. I love you so much,” Louis praises, his voice back to that sweet syrupy timbre.

Harry smiles, leaning into every touch his master offers. “Love you too. So so much,” he murmurs. He still sounds a little out of it but nothing a little aftercare won’t fix.

Louis brings Harry to the couch, pulling him into his lap. He grabs the felt throw they keep on their couch and wraps it around them. Harry buries his face into Louis’ neck, basking in the warm cocoon he’s created for them. 

After a while, Harry has no real sense of time yet, Louis kisses him on the head.

“I’m gonna go grab you some water and a snack. Will you be okay for a minute?” 

The thought of having Louis leave him even just for a few moments has Harry’s eyes going wide with panic, a soft whine coming out of his throat.

“Okay darling I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here,”

Louis continues rubbing small soothing circles on his back. A few minutes later Louis tries again and this time Harry allows it already starting to come back to himself. His eyelids feel heavy, his body exhausted but satisfied. He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until Louis is nudging him awake, making him drink at least half of the bottled water in his hand. He feeds him some grapes and cheese cubes in between sips and Harry hums contentedly. Louis takes his time to carefully place some aloe on Harry’s buttocks. It stings a little, but Harry doesn’t mind it. He can’t help but look over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the bruises already forming on his sensitive skin. After Louis seems satisfied with his work, he goes back to petting Harry’s hair while he lays his head on his master’s lap. The kitten ears are still on his head, but Harry thinks he’ll keep them on a while longer.

“Are you back, my love?” Louis asks.

Harry turns to Louis resting his cheek on his folded arms, smiling. “For the most part yeah. Thank you.” He forms his lips into a pout and Louis happily leans in to kiss him.

“You want to talk about your bad day?”

Harry shakes his head, taking another sip of water. “Not yet. Maybe tomorrow. Can we watch a movie?”

Louis smirks. He caresses Harry’s cheek, tucking some hair behind his ear and kissing him on the lips.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are much appreciated and I love reading comments :)  
> You can share the [fic post on tumblr](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/190080564073/dimpled-halo-always-and-furr-ever-42k) if you'd like.


End file.
